This application claims the benefit of and priority from Japanese Application No. 2000-285576 filed Sep. 20, 2000, the content of which is incorporated herein by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fuel feeding apparatus for fueling a fuel tank, and in particular relates to a mechanism which is configured to be broken by external force.
2. Description of Related Art
Vehicle fuel dispensing inlet mechanism of this kind are known in the art, being described in JP 58-67521A. FIG. 11 is an illustration of the structure. The fuel dispensing inlet mechanism comprises a filler base 104 attached to the vehicle""s outer panel (attachment member of the vehicle) around the fueling inlet 100, and a fuel dispensing tube 108 (pipe main body), which is integrally formed with the bottom of the filler base 104 and leads fuel into the fuel tank. A V-shaped groove 104a disposed along an outer periphery of the fuel dispensing tube 108 is formed at a bottom of the filler base 104. The groove 104a is an easy-break portion where the fuel dispensing tube 108 is separated from the filler base 104 when a load beyond a predetermined level is applied to the filler base 104 due to loads such as from vehicle collisions.
However, even though the structure is broken at the groove 104a in the conventional art, the breaking load varies considerably depending on the depth of the groove 104a or slight variations in the shape. It is thus essential to strictly control differences in the shape, dimensions, and the like of the groove 104a in order to ensure breaks beyond a predetermined load.
The object of the present invention is to provide a fuel feeding apparatus which ensures that a pipe main body is configured to be separated from an attachment member of a vehicle by loads beyond a predetermined level such as in collisions.
In order to attain at least part of the above and other related objects of the present invention, there is provided a fuel feeding apparatus configured to be attached to an attachment member on the side of a vehicle in order to introduce fuel into a fuel tank. The fuel feeding apparatus for a fuel tank comprises an inlet filler pipe including a pipe main body having an inlet and a fuel passage for fueling through the inlet into the fuel tank, and a pipe attachment secured to the pipe main body, for attachment to a vehicle attachment member. The pipe attachment comprises a reinforcing element with a plurality of ribs arranged so as to surround the pipe main body. The pipe attachment comprises a fragile portion around the pipe main body proximate ends of the plurality of ribs.
When load over a predetermined level results in the separation of the pipe attachment from the vehicle attachment member in rear-end collisions, the fragile portion breaks before the inlet filler pipe part breaks, thereby disengaging the vehicle attachment member and the pipe main body. That is, the fragile portion is formed along ends of the plurality of ribs disposed so as to surround the pipe main body, so that the significant difference in mechanical strength from portions without ribs ensures easier breakage at the fragile portion. External force exerted on the pipe main body can thus be moderated, even when substantial external force is exerted on the vehicle attachment member.
In preferred embodiments of the invention, various configurations can be adopted in consideration of the mechanical strength or the method for forming the pipe attachment, such as configurations in which the ribs are disposed radially centered around an axis of the pipe main body or are disposed in horizontal symmetry centered around the axis of the pipe main body.
A preferred embodiment of the reinforcing element will comprise a first rib group comprising first ribs disposed on a first surface and a second rib group comprising second ribs disposed on a second surface, the fragile portion being disposed along the circled portion between the first and second ribs.
Various structures can be adopted to ensure breakage at a predetermined load at the fragile portion. That is, the reinforcing element can be formed in such a way that the reinforcing element comprises reinforcing plates, the reinforcing plates sandwiching the ribs with hollow portions between the ribs each other. This can increase the difference in mechanical strength between the fragile portion and the rest of the pipe attachment, and can reduce the weight of the apparatus.
The pipe attachment can also be formed thinner toward the fragile portion.
Other preferred embodiments of the fragile portion is constructed and arranged to be a portion where the pipe attachment curves around the pipe main body, the portion receiving the maximum moment when the external force is applied to the attachment member.
These and other objects, features, aspects, and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments with the accompanying drawings.